The Lone Survivors
by MarkiplierSmokesButter
Summary: this is my first time on posting on so if u can plz don't judge so harshly, so info for the story, this story is based off Raft, i watched 8-BitRyan play it so i was like fazbear, i'm gonna write a story on it! P.S. Master Chief belongs to Bungie & DogStep belongs to me, also expect moar stories from me, hopefully i'll get better at it! Peace Home Dogs!


The Lone Survivors

(A Raft Story) {Raft Is A Survival Game}

| Characters: 8-BitRyan, DogStep & Master Chief|

It was a hot summer day, Ryan just got done recording Hello Neighbor, Ryan was gonna edit his vid when suddenly he hears knocking at the door. Wondering who it is, 8-BitRyan walked over the door & opened it & in surprise, it's DogStep! Ryan was very happy to see to friend but he was curious y he stopped by, w/ a big smile DogStep told Ryan y he's so happy.

DogStep: "Ryan! U would not believe wat happen" Ryan stood there curiosity, he smiled a bit, Ryan: "Wat?" Dogstep: "I won a ticket to a cruise ship!" Ryan was surprised that DogStep was lucky enough to get a ticket to a cruise ship, about a week ago there was a contest being held to see who can win the ticket to the cruise ship, conceding the fact that lots of people signed would seem impossible to that special snowflake to get da ticket, Ryan thought DogStep wouldn't win, besides the point Ryan couldn't help but smile & give DogStep a hug. Ryan: "Congratz DogStep! I'm so happy for u!" DogStep: "Thank U Ryan! But there moar!" Ryan let go of DogStep listening to see wat else DogStep has to say. DogStep: "I also get bring two moar people meh! Which means I get to pick to moar friends w/ meh!" Ryan: "ooooh, who u gonna take w/ u on the cruise ship, Dog?" DogStep smile at Ryan. DogStep: "Well was thinking about taking two bests friends in the world!" Ryan: "& those best friend's r?" DogStep's smile widen DogStep: "U & Master Chief!"

Ryan stood there surprised, not that fact that DogStep considered him a best friend cuz DogStep gets along w/ anydawg, even tho some of them get annoyed by him, they still try to be nice him. But besides the fact that DogStep choose him to go a cruise ship w/ him is such a big honor for Ryan. Ryan: "M-Meh?... U want meh to tag along w/ u?" DogStep smiled, DogStep: "Yep! This is gonna be so much fun, just meh, U & Master Chief chilling on a cruise ship having the time of our lives!" Ryan: "Wow! I can't believe it!" Ryan stood there smiling w/ joy DogStep: "Start packing Ryan, were leaving in about 4 hours, meh & chief will meet u there" Ryan: "Okay but…" Dogstep stopped looking at Ryan. DogStep: "But wat?" Ryan: "I don't know wat cruise ship were going on, u didn't tell me the name of the cruise ship, Dog" DogStep thought about it, he didn't tell Ryan the name of the ship, he was so excited to tell Ryan about the big news that he almost forgot to tell him.

DogStep smiled at Ryan & apologized to him. DogStep: "Oh, sorry Ryan, the name of the cruise ship is The U.S.S Wolf Pack" Ryan: "The U.S.S Wolf Pack? It's that Derek's cruise ship?" DogStep: "Yep! I'm sure wouldn't mind if I brought u & Chief" Ryan: "I hope so" DogStep: "Go ahead & start packing Ryan" Ryan: "O-Okay" as DogStep went to pick up Master Chief, Ryan went back into his house packing wat he need. Packing sun lotion, clothing & other stuff, before he left Ryan turned off his computer. (Guess I'll have to edit u when I get back) Ryan thought to himself.

As Ryan finally arrived at the dock, looking at the U.S.S Wolf Pack, seeing how big the cruise ship is. Captain Derek: "Big ain't she?" Ryan stopped looking at the ship & noticed the captain of the ship Ryan: "Yeah" Captain Derek: "My apologizes, my name is Captain Derek The Wolf, I'll be your host during your cruise" Ryan: "Nice to u Captain" not a second later, there was DogStep w/ Master Chief, DogStep & Chief walked over Ryan & to captain, DogStep: "Sup Homies" Ryan: "Hai DogStep" DogStep: "I see that u already met the captain of the ship" Ryan: "Yeah" Dogstep looks over at the captain w/ a smile Dog: "Sup Captain Der!" Derek looked at Dogstep w/ an unhappy look. Captain Derek: "Look I don't mind be called that but don't over use it" DogStep stilling looking at Captain DogStep: "Okay Dokie Lokie then" Derek rolling eyes, he look at the time on his watch & he saw it's almost time to set sail. Derek: "U guys should go ahead & start boarding, were about ready to leave.

As the captain board the ship, they looked at each other. Chief: "Well wat r we waiting let's move it" Ryan & DogStep nod their heads, they grabbed their stuff & started walking up the ramp that leads from the dock to the ship. Once they were in the ship, they were greeted by Captain Derek's Assistance. Jesus: "Hello & welcome to the U.S.S Wolf Pack, my name is Jesus, & I'll be your assistance" Chief: "Sweet" DogStep reached into his bag & handed the assistance the VIP tickets that he got from the contest. Jesus looked at the VIP tickets Jesus: "Okay, let me take u to your room" DogStep, 8-BitRyan & Master Chief followed behind, as they followed Jesus, they looked at the interesting pictures that were hanged up. They finally stopped at their room Jesus: "Here's you're, I hope u enjoy your stay" Jesus walked away, DogStep opened the door & all three of them looked inside DogStep: "ooooh, fancy look 'in" they walked in & settled, unpack some stuff. Master Chief reached in to his bag & pulled out a Gravity Hammer, Ryan eyes winded as he looked at the hammer.

Chief looked at Ryan Chief: "Don't worry Ryan, I won't use it on u or DogStep" Ryan looking at Gravity Hammer then looking at Chief, Ryan: "Y did u bring that thing w/ u? We can get kicked off the ship for weapons like that" Chief look at his hammer, Chief: "Well the reason I have this w/ meh cuz u never know wat dangers can lurk around any corner" DogStep jumping into the conversion Dogstep: "Plus he'll make us feel moar safe when we go to sleep" Ryan looked at DogStep w/ an a unsure look, wounding if he should even trust Chief w/ an Gravity Hammer. Ryan asked DogStep w/ a questionable face Ryan: "R u sure we can trust? How do u know that he's not gonna kill us in our sleep?" DogStep: "Yeah, he's big & strong, it will be fine plus that's y I choose him, we needed someone to protect us while we're on our cruise" Ryan Looked at Master Chief putting away his Gravity Hammer, Chief turned said Chief: Hey Ryan, U better hope I don't sleep walk" Ryan shook his Ryan: "Oh hell no…" DogStep looked at Chief & smiled DogStep: "you're so funny Chief, see Ryan we're gonna get along great!"

Ryan looked at DogStep think he has lost his mind, when the last passenger got on, the employee's took off the ramp from the ship, after the assistance told the Captain that were ready to sail, Captain Derek, pulled an laver, making the ship move forward. DogStep, Ryan & Master Chief were getting ready to go to sleep, Ryan glanced at Master Chief hoping that he was joking, DogStep hopped on his bed yawned, DogStep layed down & fell asleep. Ryan took off his shoes & layed down on his bed, Chief layed on the bed before he feel asleep, he looked over at Ryan, Ryan looked at him, Chief whispered to Ryan, Chief: "Ryan, since it's dark, u better I don't confuse u for s brute, night Ryan" Ryan turned & tried to ignore wat Master Chief said & fell asleep. In the morning, DogStep woke up, he felt very excited to start having fun, he woke up Master Chief & Ryan, Ryan & Master Chief woke up, DogStep smiled happily at his two friends DogStep: "Morning! U guys ready to have some fun?" Ryan still a bit tired, he looked up at DogStep Ryan: "Hey DogStep, where can we get breakfast?" DogStep look at Ryan DogStep: "We just go down to the second floor, there we can find the cafeteria from there" Ryan: "Mkay" Ryan trying to stay wake, DogStep, Ryan & Master Chief walked out the door & went to the second floor, as they walked down the hallway, Ryan noticed the cafeteria, DogStep, Ryan & Chief stood in the door, they looked around, looking for a spot to sit, the Captain's assistance walked to them, Jesus: "You're sits r right over here" Jesus lead the three to their sits, after Jesus lead them sits, he told them wat there having for breakfast as Ryan & Chief were listing, DogStep heard his stomach growl, Jesus handed them VIP bracelets, Ryan looked at the bracelet, wondering wat's it's for Ryan: "Wat r these bracelets for?" Jesus: "These r VIP bracelets, u use them to get in of line so that u don't have to wait, if u can try not to lose them" DogStep: "Pawsome" DogStep puts on his bracelet & went get breakfast, Ryan & Master Chief followed behind DogStep.

After eating there breakfast, they went on top of the cruise ship, Ryan saw people relaxing, playing shuffle boarding & all that good stuff. Master Chief tapped on Ryan shoulder, Ryan looked & saw Chief holding a volley ball, Chief: "Wanna play?" Ryan smile Ryan: "sure" Ryan & Chief managed to find a volley ball court spot for them to play, after couple rounds later, DogStep walked up to them, DogStep: "Ryan, Chief, Do u guys wanna play this game I thought of?" Chief: "Sure, wat's the game?" DogStep: "Hide & Seek" Ryan looked DogStep confused Ryan: "Hide & Seek?" DogStep smiled DogStep: "yeah" Ryan: "Um, I don't think that's a good idea, were on a ship, there a few places to hide plu-" DogStep: "It will be fine, were not causing any harm to anydawg" Chief: "DogStep right & were VIP, they say sh*t about it" Ryan looked chief, Ryan is trying to side if he like a killer or dumber than a box rocks, either way, he wasn't agreeing on any of this. Ryan: "VIP or not, I still don't think it's a good idea" DogStep: "Lighten up Ryan, were here to fun, so to start off, I think Ryan should go first" Ryan looked at DogStep, started realize that DogStep is ignoring that fact he could get in trouble for this but he didn't want to get in trouble & he didn't want to risk it. But before he could say anything, DogStep & Chief already have started the game, DogStep: "Then it's settle, Ryan you'll start us off, okay Ryan, count to 10" Ryan: "1, 10, done" DogStep looked at Ryan & chuckled, DogStep: "No Ryan, u silly goose, you're supposed to count 10 by each number like, 1,2,3" Chief: "Yeah, Ryan, I thought you're school taught u how to count" Ryan: "At least I went to a school" Master Chief looked Ryan Mad, Chief: "U want your Sh*t pushed in" DogStep: "Come on guys were here to fun, now Ryan count to 10, meh & Chief r gonna go find a hiding spot"

Ryan turned around & covered his eyes as DogStep & Chief went to find a hiding spot, Ryan: "1... 2... 3… 4 *sigh * I can't I'm going along w/ this, 5…" mean while DogStep & Chief were looking around the cruise ship trying to find a spot where Ryan can't spot them so easily, Chief looked around & found a big box, (Hey, this looks like neat hiding place plus this might fool 8-BitRyan) Chief thought to himself, Chief hopped in the box, waiting for Ryan to find him. As for DogStep, he was looking around the outside of the ship, as he look, he want this spot to be unique, he a hiding a spot that it's hard for him to be found but not too easy, looking to his left, he saw a raft, curious but he thought to himself that this could be the perfect spot to hide in! DogStep hopped into the raft, trying to blend in, Ryan stood there counting feeling like was put in a situation that he didn't be in, Ryan: "7… 8… 9… 10, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Ryan shouts as he done counting, he starts walking around the ship looking for a spartan & a half pony half dog. After 6 minutes of walking around the ship, was started to feel retarded when suddenly he found a box, a big box too, standing deciding to whether or not he should open it, finally he was like fazbear it & open the box & saw Master Chief, Ryan: "Nice Hiding Spot" said Ryan being sarcastic, Chief didn't look amused, Chief: "F**k off" said Master Chief as climbs out of the box, Chief looked around, Chief: "U haven't found Dog yet?..." Ryan: "Nope, still looking" Chief: "I'm surprised, usually when it comes to Hide & Seek, he would be the first to be found, and he must found a good hiding spot this time" Ryan: "I guess so" Ryan & Chief walked around round the cruise ship looking for DogStep, after 20 minutes looking DogStep, Chief was just about to give up & do something else Chief: "Bruh, looked around the ship for 20 minutes! Where the f**k is he?!" Ryan feels same, but he couldn't just give up Ryan: "I don't know Chief, but we can't give beside were on a cruise ship, there not that many place for him to go" Chief: "yeah…"

Ryan & Chief looked around the outside of the cruise ship, Ryan noticed a raft on the side of the ship, he walked over to it & looked in, Chief noticed him looking at something, Chief walked over Ryan seeing wat he's looking at, Chief: "Whatcha find Ryan?" Ryan glances over at Chief, Ryan: "Oh, I found a raft but it doesn't seem like it has anything were looking for" as Ryan looked around the raft he noticed some blonde hair sticking out from this bag, Ryan hopped on the raft & open the bag & found DogStep! DogStep popped his head & yelled, DogStep: "U Found Meh! It certainly to u guys forever to meh" Ryan stared at DogStep, Ryan: "Y were u hiding on a raft?" DogStep looked at Ryan w/ a smile DogStep: "Well I wanted to find a hiding spot the not too hard to find but not easy to easy find either" Ryan: "That's a bunch of barrels, your spot was very hard to find" DogStep: "But it's true, I didn't want to choose a spot that will make it impossible to find meh" Ryan rolled his eyes, Ryan: "We should get off this raft before something happens" Chief hopped on the raft w/ DogStep & Ryan, Chief: "Seems okay to me" Ryan Sighs, DogStep hops out of the bag, Ryan & Chief were gonna get off the raft when DogStep stopped them in their tracks, DogStep looked at this gray laver, DogStep: "Hey Ryan, wats this laver for?" Ryan: "Wat!" as soon as Ryan yelled at DogStep, DogStep pulled the laver which made them fall right into the water, Ryan, Chief & DogStep looked up & watched the cruise ship slowly sail away from, Ryan looked at DogStep all mad, DogStep looked at Ryan & Chief who very mad, DogStep: "Okay, before u say anything I didn't expect the gray laver to drop us down in the water" Ryan stared DogStep Ryan: "R u fazbearing kidding meh?! Wat made u think the laver wouldn't do that!?" DogStep: "I-I don't know, it didn't seem important…"

As Ryan, Chief & DogStep sat on the raft, they waited for somedawg to find them or something, Ryan walked back & forward on the Ryan trying to think of plan to get of the situation that DogStep putt'em in, DogStep looked around the raft thinking wat he could do to fix the situation, as he looked he saw a couple of martials to use to help them survive. DogsStep: "Hey R-Ryan" Ryan stopped walking looking at DogStep annoyed, DogStep: "Maybe we use these things on the raft" Chief: "like wat? My F**king Gravity Hammer is still on that ship" Ryan looked at Chief Ryan: "Well I'm kinda glad u take the Hammer w/ u" Chief looked at Ryan confused, Chief: "Y is that Ryan?" Ryan: "Cuz u sounded like a killer w/ that hammer thingy" Chief shock his chuckling, Ryan looked at him confused wondering y his chuckling, Chief stood up, Chief: "I was only doing that to scare Ryan" Ryan: "Y?" Chief: "Cuz It was funny" Ryan looked unamused at Chief, then he looked at DogStep, Ryan: "So Dog, wat do u think we could use on this raft?" DogStep looked around thinking quickly wat to use, then he saw a hook attached to a rope. DogStep: "W-We can use this hook" DogStep smiled a bit a Ryan, Ryan took the hook out DogStep's paw & looked at it, Ryan: "Well, I guess we can to fish w/ this" Chief: "looks a bit big to catch any fish. Ryan: "Yeah…" DogStep looked out into the ocean & noticed there was planks of wood, thatch & scrap coming to them, DogStep tugged on Ryan shirt a bit, Ryan: "Wut is it, DogStep?" Dog: "Maybe we can use the hook for getting that stuff out in the ocean" Ryan looked at DogStep confused, Ryan: "Wut stuff?" DogStep pointed out to the ocean, Ryan looked & saw planks of wood & the other stuff, Chief also looked where DogStep was pointing, Chief: "Umm… where r those things coming from? Ryan: "I don't know but if were gonna survive, we need that stuff & if DogStep is right, we can use this hook to catch the stuff"

As the stuff got close to the raft, Ryan swung the hook & managed to catch some of it, Ryan reeled it in & got some planks. Ryan: "Wow, I can't believe that worked" DogStep: "Sweet, can I give it a go" Chief: "Dog, let's let Ryan to the hooking" DogStep: "Okay" As Ryan gather moar things, DogStep looked at the thatch, DogStep: "Hey Ryan?" Ryan: "Yeah?" DogStep: "Wut do we do w/ this stuff?" Ryan looked at the thatch, Ryan: "uh I don't know exactly" Chief picked up the thatch, Chief: "I know, we can make rope w/ this stuff" Ryan: "How do u know?" Chief: "I looked it up online" Ryan: "Okay then…" Chief started picking up the thatch & making rope, DogStep sat there thinking he can do to help, Ryan: "Okay, Well imma go catch moar stuff" DogStep: "Hey Ryan" Ryan looks at DogStep, DogStep: "Can I plz help, I wanna productive plus I do o u for getting u & Chief in this mess" Ryan sighed. Ryan: "Fine, Here u take this hook & u can collect the stuff that passes by" DogStep: "Okay! But wat r u gonna do?" Ryan hands DogStep the hook & pick up the fishing rood, Ryan: "I'm gonna fishing for food so that we don't starve to death or try to kill each other" DogStep: "Wat about Chief?" Ryan: "Chief is gonna make the supplies that we need like rope & other shat" Chief: "Yep" DogStep: "Oh okay" DogStep went over to the edge of the raft & starting throwing the hook so he can catch the materials they need

After hours of gathering stuff DogStep looked at all those plank woods that he caught & thought to himself that they can use the wood the build moar floor, DogStep: "Hey guys" Ryan & Chief looked at DogStep, DogStep: "Y don't we use the blank wood to make moar floor for the raft?" Ryan looked at the wood blanks, Ryan: "Well… I guess that could work, Chief imma need some of the rope to tie it together" Chief: "Okay, at least will have moar elbow room" Ryan got some of the wood planks & rope & starting making some floors, Ryan managed to make six moar floor which have them ten floors, Chief got up & looked at it, Chief: "That's moar like it" Ryan: "It does seem to give us moar room to place stuff & walk around, uh… great thinking there Dog" DogStep smiled, DogStep: "Thx" Chief: "Ryan is that fish done yet?" Ryan: "Uh? Oh yeah, it's done" Ryan gets the fish for Chief, Ryan: "Careful Chief its h-before Ryan can even finish his warning to Chief, Chief picked up the fish & starting eating it, Ryan looked at him w/ surprised, Ryan: "Isn't that burning your hand, Chief?" Chief looked Ryan, Chief: "No, my armor is fire resistant, so I'm pretty much fine, plus I held much moar hotter stuff than this" Ryan: "Oh really?" Chief: "Yep, I am a Spartan after all" Ryan: "Interesting… DogStep" DogStep looked at Ryan, Ryan: "Do u want some fish to?" DogStep: "Oh yas plz" Ryan grabbed a fish for DogStep, Ryan: "Here u Dog, be careful it is hot" DogStep took the fish & start eating it. DogStep: "This tastes good" Ryan: "Thx Dog, would tasted a whole lot better if I seasoning" Chief: "Yeah but it better than nuthing" DogStep: "True that" Ryan continues to fishing & cooking da fish, DogStep & Chief finished eating went back to collecting stuff, as DogStep gathered moar stuff, Ryan Made moar food & Chief made moar stuff, DogStep was getting board, DogStep looked back at Ryan & Chief doing stuff, "I'm sure they won't mind if I took a short break" DogStep thought to himself, DogStep walked over to a different edge of the raft, he looked at the nice cool water, "Boi, that water does look refreshing, I'm sure a quick dip would do then it's back to work" DogStep jumped to the nice cool water, "This is nice" DogStep said to himself, when suddenly Ryan looked up to see the progress they made, he saw that DogStep wasn't in his spot collecting the stuff, looking around he saw DogStep in the water swimming he got up & walked over to where DogStep is, Ryan: "Dog?" DogStep stopped playing in the water & saw Ryan, DogStep: "Oh hey Ryan, Watz up?" Ryan: "Y r u swimming in the water?" DogStep: "Well I was getting bored & the water looked cool so I decided hop in plus it is getting a bit hot out here" Ryan face palmed he head, Ryan: "Dog, we need your help to grap da materials" DogStep: "I know but I just taking a small break, honest" Ryan looked at DogStep, Ryan: "I Don't Know…" Chief looked up & didn't see Ryan or DogStep, looking over to his left he saw Ryan talking to DogStep, Chief gets up & walks over to them, Chief: "Wat r u guys doing, I thought we were gathering supplies so that we can survive" Ryan turns arounds & sees Chief, Ryan: "Were we until Dog decided to swim in da ocean" DogStep: "Actually I'm taking a small break plus we made some good progress to" Chief looks back at the raft & sees the progress they made, Chief: "Dog has a point there, taking a small break doesn't seem like a bad idea" Ryan: "I guess I'm okay w/ dis" Ryan, Chief & DogStep decided to take a break, after all they did some impressive work on the raft, they made the moar floors & stuff, DogStep got back on the raft & shacked the water off like a dog would, DogStep walked over to Ryan, DogStep: "Hey Ryan, y don't u hop in the water w/ meh & Chief?" Ryan looks over at DogStep, Ryan: "I would but I get my cloths wet plus I don't have any other clothing to wear, all my other clothing I did pack is back on the ship" DogStep: "hmmmm, well maybe we could work something out" Ryan: "Like Wat?" DogStep: "Y don't u just take off your clothing & just leave your underwear on?" Ryan blushes a bit, Ryan: "I-I don't know"

DogStep stood there thinking, DogStep: "Wat if I sprayed u w/ water instead?" Ryan: "Spray meh w/ wat?" DogStep: "W/ a spray bottle, before I left my house I packed my spray bottle in case I did it when I'm playing on the ship or something" Ryan: "Let me guess, u left it on the ship?" DogStep smile, DogStep: "No silly, I have it w/ meh" Ryan looked confused, Ryan: "W/ u?..." DogStep: "Yep" DogStep reached into his hair, Ryan watched DogStep go through his hair, DogStep: "Here it is" DogStep pulls out a spray bottle out of his hair, Ryan: "Well Dog, u always find ways to surprise, one way or another" DogStep walked over to edge of the raft & filled the spray bottle w/ ocean water & walked back over to Ryan, DogStep: "Got It" DogStep sprayed Ryan w/ the spray bottle, Ryan: "That feels nice" Ryan layed back as DogStep sprayed him w/ water, DogStep smiled, DogStep: "I'm glad you're enjoying it" Chief looked over at DogStep, Spraying him w/ a water bottle, Chief: "Hey Dog!" DogStep turns his head, Chief: "where'd u get that spray bottle" DogStep: "Oh I had w/ meh the whole" Chief: "But u have any pockets" DogStep: "I know, I put it in my hair so I can get to it easier" Chief Shook his, Chief: "I should have expected Dog to do something like that, placing sh*t in his hair" DogStep: "uh oh, looks like imma need to refill the spray bottle, one sec Ryan, imma need it refill it" Ryan: "Okay Then" DogStep went to refill the spray bottle, Chief got out of the water & walked over to Ryan, Ryan looks up at Chief, Chief: "Hey Ryan, y haven't u hopped into the water yet?" Ryan: "Well like I told Dog, I would but my clothing would wet plus I don't have any spare clothing, my spare in Sh-" Chief Picks up Ryan & walks over to the edge of the raft, Ryan: "Chief! Put Me Down!" DogStep stop filling his spray bottle & looks at Chief, holding Ryan over da edge, Chief: "Oh I'm gonna put u down alright" Ryan: "Chief! Don't U Dare! Chief!" Chief throws Ryan over edge the raft & into the water, Ryan swims back up out of the water to get air Ryan: "Chief! *Coughs * Wat The Fazbear! I Told U I Don't Have Spare Clothing! * Coughs Moar *" Chief laughs at Ryan, Chief: "I know u don't have a spare but I just didn't give to Sh*ts" Ryan looks at Chief very mad, DogStep runs over to where Ryan is, DogStep: "U okay Ryan?" Ryan: "No, I've been held against my will & thrown into the water" Chief: "You're just lucky that's all I did" Ryan: "U didn't even give meh a chance to take off my shoes" Chief: "Y didn't take u take off your shoes?" Ryan: "Cuz u threw meh w/out any warning!" Chief: "Okay, okay, just chill Ryan I only threw u in the water to keep u cool plus it's moar effective than a spray bottle" DogStep: "he has a point there" Ryan sighed, going under water & taking his shoes off & his socks & putting them on the raft

DogStep puts the bottle spray back in his hair & gets a running start off the raft & into the water, making a big splash & getting Ryan in the process. Ryan: "Dog" DogStep: "Sorry Ryan, but you're already wet" Ryan rolled his eyes, DogStep splashed Ryan right into the face, Ryan: "Hey!" Ryan starts splashing DogStep back, DogStep & Ryan start having a water war, DogStep noticed him smiling & laugh, so DogStep couldn't help but laugh & smile w/ him, as DogStep & Ryan were have their splash war, Chief starts to noticing something in the water, he tries to focus on it but it kinda far but as thought maybe it's moar trash like planks & stuff so for now he ignored it, continuing to make moar stuff, looking back every now & then to see if he can get a good look it, still no luck, he thinks to himself maybe he should swim out there check it out, it could be a big fish, a really big fish. Chief stands up walks over to the edge of the raft, Chief: "Hey Ryan" Ryan & DogStep stopped playing for sec & looked at Chief, Ryan: "Watz up?" Chief points in the direction of the fish, Chief: "Over there, it looks like there's a really huge fish over & imma see if I can go catch it & kill it" DogStep: "R u gonna kill it w/ your gravity hammer?" Chief looked at DogStep, realizing how stupid DogStep can be, Chief: "No, my gravity hammer got left on the ship, remember?" DogStep: "Oh yeah…" Ryan: "Ya know Chief, we have a bunch of stuff on the raft, & maybe we can make a weapon from it" Chief thought about, Chief: "Maybe…" DogStep: "I know, we should use some of the stuff & make a spear" Chief: "You know Dog, we should have the right stuff to make one but it would be as effective as my hammer" Ryan: "it's worth a shot" Ryan reminded Chief something, "Shot…. Hmmm did I bring one of my guns w/ meh?" Chief thought to himself, Chief walked back on the raft to make a spear while he thinks to himself if he ever brought a gun w/ him from his house.

Chief used wood planks, rope & scrap to make a spear, ready for battle he runs off the raft & jumps making a big splash in the water, DogStep Claps w/ joy, DogStep: "Nice jump Chief! 10 / 10!" Ryan Splashes water at DogStep, DogStep: "Hey!" Chief: "Imma be right back, I'm gonna go kill that fish" Ryan: "Okay, careful Chief" Chief starts to swim towards the fish, hoping that large fish is still there, swimming out into the ocean & towards the fish, he starts to get closer & closer to the fish, finally he made it but the fish was gone, Chief looked around to see if he can see it again, but w/ no luck he didn't see it, Chief decided that he is gonna go under, since his helmet is water proof he doesn't need to hold his breathe so he went under water to look for da fish but nuthing until he saw the fin to the fish, as he got a good look at it, it was a shark, a huge one too.

Chief noticed that the shark is heading towards the raft, DogStep & Ryan were still in the water, Chief swam back up out of the water & saw the fin heading straight towards the raft, Chief: "Hey Guys! Get Out Of The Water!" Ryan & DogStep couldn't hear him, Chief: "F**k, I'm too far away, I don't think I can swim fast enough to them in time" As the shark got closer to Ryan & DogStep, Chief took the spear & threw it towards the raft, the spear flew over the shark & hit the raft, Ryan & Dog stopped playing, they looked at the spear & looked over Chief is. Chief: "Guys Get Out Of The Water! There A Shark Coming!" Ryan & DogStep looked & saw a fin coming up to them, Ryan: "Oh Sh*t!" Ryan & DogStep climbed out of the water & into the raft, Chief swam as fast as he could to get there, the shark jumped out of the water & started to chomping on their raft, DogStep: "Ryan, wat do we do!?" Ryan: "Uh… T-The Spear! Get the spear & attack him w/ it!" DogStep: "Right!" DogStep ran over to the spear & starting attacking him w it, the shark let go of the raft & got hold of the spear, DogStep trying to keep hold of the spear but the spear snapped into two, DogStep: "Uh oh… Ryan we may have a problem!" Chief: "Not for long!" DogStep & Ryan saw Chief jump out of the water & stabbing the shark w/ an energy sword, making the shark bleed then the shark swam away as it leaves a blood trail in the water

Chief: "Everyone alright?" Ryan: "Alright? That shark nearly kill us plus it left damages in the raft" DogStep: "Calm down Ryan, u should be thankful that Chief saved your booty from that shark" Chief: "Yeah, Dog is right, I wanted to I could let the shark ate u for lunch" Ryan: "Okay, Okay thank Chief for saving us but I have a question for u Master Chief" Chief puts away his energy sword, Chief: "Wat's that Ryan?" Ryan: "Where the fazbear did u get that blue thing?" Chief: "R talking about this?" Chief pulls out his energy sword Ryan: "Yas, I thought u didn't have any weapons on u, I thought they were left on the ship" Chief: "U thought I wasn't gonna have a backup weapon on me? If so then that the stupidest idea ever cuz I always spear weapons on me even tho most of my weapons r on the ship that we "fell" out of & one moar thing, this blue thing is called an energy sword" DogStep: "Um guys?" Ryan & Chief: "Wut?" DogStep: "I don't mean to interrupt your little argument but do u think that shark will be back?" Chief: "W/ the damage I did on that shark, he won't be back & besides if he did come back we have my energy sword" Ryan: "Hold on, if u had an energy sword w/ u then y didn't u use the energy sword then just making the spear?" Chief: "Cuz I use the energy sword for emergency's like the shark attacking the raft" Ryan sighed, Ryan: "Well, do u have any moar weapons on u besides the energy sword?" Master Chief: "I don't think so" (Right) Ryan thought to himself, DogStep: "Well now since that's over w/, y don't we eat something" Master Chief: "Let me guess? Fish again?" Ryan: "Wat else can we eat? Were in the middle of the ocean, there's nothing out here except fish & sharks" DogStep: "& don't forget whales" Ryan: "Shut up Dog, there r no whales out here" DogStep: "U don't know that" Ryan: "Oh & u do" Master Chief: "Okay that is enough! I'll cook the f**king fish, alright?" Ryan: "Fine" DogStep: "Okie Dokie Lokie" Chief walked away to start cooking fish.

Night started to fall upon Ryan, DogStep & Master Chief - DogStep: "Hey guys, I don't mean to bug u guys but it's getting dark & we have nothing to light dis raft" Ryan looks over at the sun, Ryan: "Hmmm, Well we can use something & I think" DogStep: "Oh I know! Y don't we make a flash light out scrap" Chief: "A flashlight out of scrap? U do know that right?" DogStep: "so if I can't make a flashlight out of scrap then wat can we use to make light so that we can see?" Ryan: "Maybe we should try making a lantern" Master Chief: "Lantern? Hmm I think I make one of those" DogStep: "Hey guys? Do u think maybe I can make it this time?" Chief: "I don't know Dog" DogStep: "Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseee" Ryan: "Actually I think I should do it" DogStep: "Aww come on man, u guys did a bunch of things since we stuck on this raft, Ryan got to catch fish & u got to cook the fish & make stuff out of scrap! I didn't get to do a single thing!" Chief: "Alrighty then, u try it then" DogStep: "YAY!" Ryan: "Wait Wat?! Your gonna let Dog build the lantern? R u kidding me?" Chief: "Come on Ryan, let's give DogStep a chance, DogStep barely did sh*t since we did get stuck on this raft so lets him give it a shot" DogStep: "I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!" Ryan: * sigh * Dog, do u know how to make a lantern?" DogStep: "Of course I do, y do think I aced arts & crafts" Ryan rolled his eye as he grabbed some scrap & gave it to DogStep, Ryan: "Here, use this scrap to make a lantern or at least attempt to" DogStep: "I won't let u down Ryan" DogStep grabbed the scrap & got some rope & went to make a lantern, Chief: "Dog, make sure not to take long cuz it's gonna be night & it looks like in an couple of hours it's gonna be dark" DogStep: "Okay!" DogStep sat down & starting working on it * 3 Hours later * DogStep: "I finally finished the lantern!" Chief: "F**king finally, it's getting very dark" DogStep: "Behold! My master piece!" Ryan: "Wat the fazbear is that?" DogStep: "It's the lantern I made, u like?" Ryan: "Dog, it looks like it's gonna snap at any second even tho it's made of metal" DogStep: "Oh come on, u didn't even gave my lantern a chance, now let's light dis sucker" Chief Sighs, Chief: "Here r two pieces of wood" Ryan: "Chief…" Chief: "Let's just see if it works" DogStep: "Here we go! Now witness my glorious creation! WA LA!" as DogStep lite the lantern, the fire started in the lantern but the lantern started to slant a bit, DogStep: "Uh i-it's supposed to do that" Ryan: "I think u put out the fire before the raft catches fire" DogStep: "Naw, it's fine… I think" Chief: "I think if u made the shaft moar think than it would have been just fine" DogStep: "So should I put moar scrap on the shaft?" Chief: "Yas, here I add moar scrap to lantern so that we can use it" DogStep: "Okay"

After Master Chief added moar scrap to the lantern, he puts the lantern in the middle of the raft so that have some kind of light, Chief: "There now we have some light but it's something" Ryan: "Now if we can make a couple moar of those then we be able to light the whole raft" DogStep: "Yeah, that shark might come back but it will be too dark to see" Chief: Now guys, u know I stabbed the f**ker well enough to know that it shouldn't mess w/ us" Ryan: "Yeah…" Ryan looks out into the dark ocean, looking at the beautiful night sky, Chief: "Well it's been a long day for us" DogStep: "literally" Chief: "Uh Huh" Chief set up a spot for him to sleep, DogStep sat next Ryan & looked up at the night sky, DogStep: "Hey Ryan" Ryan looks over DogStep w/ a conserved look on his face, DogStep: "I've been thinking lately that we won't make it home, like were stuck here w/ no end in sight" Ryan: "Aw Dog, u know that ain't gonna happen, somebody is about to find us, it may take a while but I'm sure someone will find us" DogStep: "Ryan?" Ryan: "Yeah?" DogStep: "Do u still hate me? For getting u in this mess?" Ryan: "Well, yes & no, I'm as mad as when we first got into the situation" DogStep: "Oh…" Ryan: "I mean u did try to help so I did see some effort" DogStep: "Well Yeah, after I saw how mad u were, I wanted to make up for it" Ryan: "Dog?..." DogStep starting welling up w/ tears, DogStep: "& now since I didn't listen to u, were in this mess & it's all my fault!" Ryan: "Dog, plz don't cry" Ryan wrapped his arms around DogStep & scooted him closer & hugged him, Ryan: "Look Dog, I know u did stupid sh*t in the pass but that doesn't mean blame yourself for those things" DogStep: "B-But I-" Ryan: "But nothing, I know this whole thing is kinda your fault but actually it's mine" DogStep: "How is it your fault?" Ryan: "Cuz I should played w/ u Dog, instead of relaxing & having a great time, I doubted your hide & seek game, u just wanted a quick game of hide & seek, I blew it" DogStep: "But I'm the one hid in the raft in the first place so it is my fault, if I didn't hide in this stupid raft we wouldn't be here, we be still in the ship having the time of our lives" Ryan: "Yeah… hey Dog?, would it make u feel better if u slept w/ me tonight?" Dog shook his yes & both made spots for them to sleep, DogStep: "It succs that we have to sleep on the floor" Ryan: "Well that's cuz we haven't made beds yet" DogStep: "When r we gonna make those?" Ryan: "Soon, hopefully" DogStep: "Mkay" DogStep & Ryan fell asleep next to each other, Dog felt that in some way that they will get help, he didn't know how or when but he knew it was coming

After The Lone Survivors (CinemaSins: "Roll Credits!" Sin Counter 1 *Ding!*) got there good night rest, Ryan showed DogStep how to fish so that Dog can fish to, so that it's not just Chief & Ryan all the time, Chief was making breakfast so that everyone can eat, DogStep: "Hey Ryan?" Ryan: "Yeah Dog?" DogStep: "Y didn't we make any tables?" Chief: "Cuz it takes up moar wood & supplies then it should" Ryan: "Chief he asked me not u" Chief: "I know & he got his answer" DogStep: "but couldn't we just make one? U know just one table, just so we have something to eat off of" Chief: "W/ wat plates Dog?" DogStep: "Uhhh…." Chief: "U forgot we have no plates, did u? Ryan: "Chief don't pick on Dog, he was just wondering y we didn't have any tables, alright?" Chief: "Watever" Chief went back to cooking breakfast, Dog looked back at water, felling down, Ryan: "Don't get yourself down, Chief is hungry so it just him grouchy, he'll be moar himself once he eats something" DogStep: "Do u think I should make the tables & plates? W/ chairs 2?" Ryan: "I think u should make moar lanterns so that our raft is lite up moar" DogStep: "I can do that 2" Ryan: "Well make those stuff later, I don't Chief complaining at u just cuz his hungry & watknot" DogStep: "U got it buddy" Dogstep looked at Chief, "Or maybe I should do something special for them… well mostly Ryan, he did help me feel better, I own him one for doing that, hmmm but wat?..." DogStep thought to himself thinking the solution, Ryan: "U okay, Dog?" DogStep: "Hmmm? Oh, just peachy" Ryan: "Okay then" Later that day DogStep took some wood, rope & other stuff to make a table, DogStep: "This is gonna be the best surprise I ever made… well maybe not the best but it's something & something is better than nothing" Ryan: "Hey Dog? Can u help me catch some fish, I made a second fishing pole so that u can fish 2" DogStep: "In a sec Ryan, for now I want to show u & Chief something that I made" Ryan: "Oh gawd" DogStep: "It's okay, it's nothing bad, it would help us w/ our eating situation" Ryan: "Eating situation?" DogStep: "Yeah, where's Chief?" Ryan: "Gathering Sh*t" DogStep: "Okay" DogStep walked away & got Chief, Chief: "This better be good cuz I got stuff to do" DogStep: "Thx for gathering here today, I made us something that will help us not eat on the ground any moar" Ryan: "I think I know where this is going" DogStep: "Now Prepare to be amazed! Wa la!" Chief: "Da f**k is that?" DogStep: "It's a table w/ chairs silly" Ryan: "Uh, u even made the plates 2" Chief: "This explains the disappearance of the wood, scrap & rope" DogStep: "Sorry about that, I would have told u it was me but then u guys would have asked questions plus it would have ruin the surprise" DogStep: "Sooo anyways u guys like?" Ryan: "I have a question for your hand crafted table & chairs" DogStep: "Yas?" Ryan: "Is table gonna be stable enough for eat off of" DogStep: "Yeah, I made sure of it 2" Ryan: "Okay, wat about the chairs, r they gonna be strong enough to hold any of us?" DogStep: "Yep, I made sure of it 2, sure the first couple of tries weren't a huge success but that wat test runs r for, right Chief?" Chief: "Sure, I believe its stable enough when Ryan tries it out" Ryan: "Yea- wait, wat?!" Chief: "U heard me, I'll believe it when u try out Dog's chair" DogStep: "Really! Oh Boi! Ryan is gonna be the first person to try out my hand made chair!" Ryan: "Yeah, I'm exploding w/ joy" Ryan walks over to table & chairs, scared to even sit down not only that but the chair breaking on him, pulling out the chair, he sat down carefully making sure the chair doesn't snap on him like a twig, as Ryan sat the he realized that the chair was holding perfectly fine, Ryan: "I gotta hand it 2 u Dog, this chair is holding up nicely" Chief: "Well I'm impressed, let me sit on one of these things" Chief grabbed on the chairs & sat down, Ryan: "Damn, it's even able to your fat a**" Chief: "Shut the f**k before I snap your neck" DogStep: "Well now since we got this table & chair thing sorted out, let's go fishing Ryan" Ryan: "I'm right behind U"

DogStep: "Man it is hot" Ryan: "Yes it is" DogStep: "Wanna go swimming again?" Ryan: "I don't know, after that shark incident I've been hesitant to go in the water" DogStep: "Oh…" Ryan fishing started too tugged on, Ryan: "Oh I got a fish" DogStep: "Wheel dat sucker in!" Ryan managed to get a big fish this time, DogStep smiled with excitement, DogStep: "Pawsome work Ryan can't wait to eat this one" Ryan chuckles abit, Ryan: "Thx & u ain't too bad yourself" DogStep: "U kidding? I've haven't caught anything like u have" Ryan: "Don't worry, I know you'll catch some big, just got to be patient" DogStep waited awhile for something but nothing yet, DogStep was getting bored was about ready when suddenly fishing hook caught something, DogStep: "Ryan! I caught something!" Ryan: "Wheel it in!" DogStep: "Right!" DogStep started pulling on his fishing, giving it all he's got, determined to get that fish out the water, Ryan: "Careful Dog, u don't your pole to snap" DogStep: "Don't worry I got it" finally w/ one last tug he finally got it out of the water, DogStep: "Alright! I did it!" Ryan: "Great work, u did super job getting it out of the water" DogStep picked up fish to see wat he caught, DogStep: "Hey Ryan, wat kind of fish is this cuz it's funny look' in plus it looks a bit bigger than wat u were getting" Chief walks to where DogStep & Ryan were fishing, Chief: "So wat with all the celebration?" DogStep: "Look Chief! I caught a fish!" Chief: "U didn't catch a fish, u caught a baby shark" Ryan: "Wat!" Chief: "Yeah, it's a baby shark, nice work Dog" Ryan: "Hold up, if Dog caught a baby shark doesn't that mean that there's a mama shark out there, ya know a huge one?" Chief: "Well duh, of course there gonna be bigger one if the baby is right here" DogStep's started racing, looking at the baby shark, DogStep: "B-Bay Shark… Oh no, Ryan I think we should put it back in the water" Chief: "Y put it back? U already killed it, although shark meat is f**king delicious, give me Dog & I'll cook that f**ker up" DogStep Gave the baby shark Chief, as Chief walked off w/ the shark, he bad feelings about catching that shark, DogStep: "Ryan I'm starting to have seconds thoughts about this" Ryan: "Same here, Dog" DogStep looked out into the ocean, thinking how mad that mama shark is, DogStep: "Hey Ryan, I think from now on we should keep an close eye out for that shark" Ryan: "Yeah" Chief: "Whatcha standing around for, catch moar sh*t like this" DogStep: "Actually Chief I had enough fishing for one day" Chief: "Fine, at least can u make moar of those lanterns before dark?" DogStep: "Yeah I can do that" Ryan: "I'll help u Dog" DogStep: "U will?" Ryan: "Yeah plus it will make the work go a lot quicker" DogStep: "I guess is gonna help me 2" Chief: "Good 4 u"

Ryan: "All right that should be enough lanterns to light up the place" DogStep: "u know wat we should do?" DogStep: "We should expand the raft moar so that way fells like a mansion or home, either of those work" Ryan: "U know I think we can do that, it will take awhile but we can expand" DogStep: "Can we do that? Plz Ryan" Ryan: "Sure but were gonna need a lot of wood & rope" DogStep: "U got it buddy" DogStep started collecting wood & thatch to make the rope & stuff, Chief making the fish noticed that they were making floor boards, walls & other stuff, Chief: "Wat r u guys doing?" DogStep: "Were expanding the raft so that we have moar space to walk around & such" Chief: "Well as long as u guys r out of my way, I don't give a fuk" DogStep: "Okie Dokie Lokie then" Ryan: "All right let's get started, I thinking we should make it 6 floor boards long" DogStep: "Okay" DogStep & Ryan placed wood like a room size, DogStep: "Whatcha doing Ryan? Cuz that ain't a floor" Ryan: "I'm making a stairs so that we have multiple floors" DogStep: "Sweet" Ryan: "I'm thinking about making it an 2 story place" DogStep: "Pawsome Sauce" Ryan setted up the stairs, DogStep placed pillars where they need to be so that Ryan can place down floors, Ryan: "All right Dog, that should be enough pillars for now" DogStep: "Okay"

After hours of expanding the raft, they were finally done, Ryan & DogStep made a 2 floor "Mansion", Ryan: "Nice work Dog, this looks awesome" DogStep: "All this building made me hungry" Ryan: "Wanna go eat some fish?" DogStep: "I guess so" Ryan: "Wat's wrong?" DogStep: "Well, I'm getting tired of eating fish" Ryan: "But fish is all we have Dog, we don't have anything else" DogStep: "I know…" Ryan: "Do u want to eat the shark meat that u caught" DogStep: "Oh! I almost forgot" Ryan: "Wat?" DogStep reached into his hair & pulled out a couple of potatoes, Ryan: "Where the f**k did u get potatoes?" DogStep: "I got it from the barrel" Ryan: "Wat barrel?" DogStep walked away, pushed barrel towards Ryan, DogStep: "This barrel" Ryan: "& where did u find that barrel?" DogStep: "Out there in the ocean, it was full a lot of stuff like it had potatoes, thatch & wood planks" Ryan: "All that in one barrel?" DogStep: "Yep" Ryan: "Hmmmm" DogStep: "R u done playing 20 questions?" Ryan: "Wat?" DogStep: "Guess not" Ryan: "I wasn't playing 20 questions w/ u, I starting to realize that if u found that barrel which means there should be ship nearby" DogStep : "& if there is a ship nearby, there is high possibility will be saved" Ryan: "That's right" Master Chief: "Wat the f**k r u guys talking about?" Ryan: "Well u see, Chief, Dog here found a barrel from the ocean which means there could be ship nearby somewhere" Master Chief: "Uh huh" DogStep: "He's not lying Chief" Master Chief: "Well if he is not lying then prove it" Ryan & DogStep: "Wat?..." Master Chief: "Ya heard me, prove it cuz I don't think came from a ship, if it did we probably already found the ship by now or couldn't have floated all the way out here from a dock or shore or whatever the f**k it came from" DogStep: "Hmmmm sounds like a challenge" Master Chief: "It is dumbass" DogStep: "Challenge Accepted!" Ryan: "Dog!" Master Chief: "Very well, if I win u guys have to clean my inter place, rooms, weapons & Cars to airships all" Ryan: "Dog, plz tell me you're not gonna do this challenge" DogStep: "If we win…" Ryan: "Oh gawd" DogStep: "U Have to take me & Ryan to The Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat" Master Chief: "F**k that sh*t, I ain't going to a place as stupid as that one" DogStep: "Wat's wrong, u scared cuz u think we're gonna win?" Master Chief: "Hell no, u got me f**ked up if u think that" DogStep: "Then let's shake on it" Ryan: "plz don't" Master Chief: "Alright Then" Master Chief & DogStep shook hands & the challenge was on, DogStep & Master Chief: "Let's Do This!" Ryan: *Signs* that's just great, I got dragged into something again, I didn't sign up for the sh*t" DogStep: "Hey lighten up Ryan, this is our time to shine! This is our chance to prove Chief wrong" Ryan: "We means u, I didn't ask for this, the last time I got dragged into something like this I ended up on a raft" DogStep: "Yeah… but when was the last time u got to prove Chief wrong?" Ryan: "Hmmmm well I don't think I have proved him wrong before" DogStep: "Well now is the time! We'll find that ship & prove him wrong!" Ryan: "Question" DogStep: "Yes?" Ryan: "Y did u chose the Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat? Don't u & SpongeBob go there all the time?" DogStep: "Well Ryan, I do go there w/ SpongeBob a lot but I have not been there w/ Master Chief before, I've tried so many times to get him there, & every time I do ask he'll say no or something like that plus it's such a fun place" Ryan: "Yeah, it's only fun to the people who have no brains" DogStep: "Look u don't have to go, I just wanted to get Master Chief in the Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat" Ryan: "Alright, Alright I'll help u, but don't bug me to go there" DogStep: "U got it" Ryan: *sign" I can't believe I'm doing this"

As the raft drifted moar into sea, Master Chief, Ryan & DogStep continued wat they were doing before collecting items, getting food & expanding the raft so that they have moar room. From time to time DogStep would find moar barrels, DogStep has been keeping an eye out for a ship, some kind of ship, a cruise ship, a sailor ship, any kind of ship to prove Master Chief wrong but w/ no luck there was no ship, each day Ryan noticed that DogStep was starting to lose hope but he was determined to find a ship, days went on, it still the stuff. DogStep: "Oh look… another barrel… woho…" Ryan: "U okay?" DogStep: "Yeah… just peachy…" Ryan: "So… any luck on finding a ship" DogStep gave a nonhappy depressed look, Ryan: "So that's a no uh" DogStep: "I guess it's high time I call it quits" Ryan: "I thought u wanted to get Master Chief in the Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat?" DogStep: "Wats the point? I can't get Chief to go there no matter how many times I asked him" Ryan: "But if u quit now, Chief will win & will have to clean everything that Chief's owns & Chief has a lot of stuff… a lot" DogStep: "I know but wat other choice do we have?" Ryan: "Hmmm maybe we can build a ship & pretended that we found one" DogStep: "Ryan, I may be stupid at times but I'm not that stupid" Ryan: "Really now" DogStep: "Look Ryan, w-… I mean I promised Chief a ship, if we built a ship, Chief is gonna know that we did it & he'll be pisses & he'll go on & on about he's right & were not & I do not want to go through that" Ryan: "Yeah, same here"

Later that night, DogStep lite the lanterns for light, Chief cooked some fish & Ryan looked out into the ocean, looking for ship to stroll by. DogStep: "U can stop looking Ryan, there ain't gonna be a ship… ever…" Ryan: "Dog" DogStep walked away, DogStep felt upset, DogStep felt like he was gonna cry, but he not in front of Ryan & Chief, Specially Chief. Master Chief: "Hey Dinner Is Done!" Ryan: "Sweet" Master Chief: "Where's Dog? Usually he's the first one to get here" Ryan: "I don't know, he probably fell asleep" Master Chief: "Well moar for us" As the night fell, Chief & Ryan fell asleep but DogStep looked out in to dark ocean, with the moon glazing over the ocean, then he looked back at Chief & Ryan sleeping. Looking back at the glazing moon giving light to the dark ocean, he signed, DogStep: "It's all my fault" he said to himself in a soft, quite voice, DogStep: "I can't believe I put my friends thought this situation, If I haven't pulled that stupid lever, none of this would have happened… *Sign* Y am I just sitting here… instead of looking for a ship like have should been doing, I'm just sitting here doing nothing, I barely did anything since I got stuck on this raft" DogStep stopped being depressed & stood up, DogStep: "Enough is enough!" DogStep put his paw on his mouth, looking back hoping he didn't wake them up, luckily he didn't, then starting speaking in a soft voice, DogStep: "It's high time I get off my lazy butt & look for a ship" DogStep quietly got stuff together, built himself a small raft, DogStep: "Okay *inhales* Here I go…" DogStep looked back at Ryan & Chief & Said Softly, DogStep: "I'll be back guys, imma find a ship, & take us all home…" DogStep hopped on his little raft & pushed off of the raft & sailed off, hoping he'll find something, DogStep: "There's no turning back now"

In the morning Chief woke up early, feeling hungry he starting walking over to the pot & stuff & starting making fish, he went over to Ryan & he woke him up, Ryan: "Wat?..." Chief: "Get up I'm making food plus we sh*t to do" Ryan: "Must it be this early" Chief: "Yes, now wake up Dog" Ryan Signed & went to go wake him up but as he started to look for DogStep, he didn't see him, Ryan looked round the raft to see where DogStep is, Chief looked up form cooking & saw Ryan looking round the raft. Chief: "Da f**k r u doing?" Ryan: "Looking for Dog, cuz I'm not seeing him" Chief: "Bruh… u can't Dog on this sh*tty ass raft" Ryan: "Alright, then u look for him" Chief: "Fine, keep an eye on the fish" Ryan: "Fine" Chief looked around the raft, but no DogStep in sight, Chief: "Where the f**k is DogStep?" Ryan: "That's wat I want to know" Chief: "DOG! IF YOU'RE HIDING THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR THE PLACE" Ryan: "Chief?" Chief: "Wat?" Ryan: "Do u think that the shark got him?" Master Chief: "I hope not but then again we r out in sea & anything could happen… but Dog is just probably still sleep but he's in a hiding spot sleeping" Ryan: "Ya think so" Chief: "That's just my guess" Ryan: "I hope Dog is okay, I would hate for something to happen to him" Ryan looked out into the ocean, Ryan: "Chief… I hope that Dog didn't d-drown" Chief: "Hey, don't be thinking sh*t like that, I'm sure he's just perfectly fine, maybe he's just going through something & he don't want to see us right now" Ryan: "I hope you're right" Chief: "Now, come here & eat some food"

Meanwhile w/ DogStep, DogStep is sailing away on his little raft, looking for shore or a ship, DogStep: "So far so good, still have food left & I'm sailing at a good pace" DogStep: "Although, I am lonely but it will be worth it… hopefully" As DogStep sailed on he started to see some dark clouds up ahead, DogStep: "Hmmm, those clouds don't look good at all & from the looks of it, it's probably gonna be a nasty storm, crap, I should have built a bigger raft, better yet, some to think of it y did I ever think I should go off alone, looking for A SHIP!" DogStep Starting listing & heard the thunder & saw some lighting, DogStep Gulped. DogStep: "Sugar Honey Iced Tea… I should prepare myself for the worst" Back at the other raft w/ Chief & Ryan, Ryan was making moar scrap when he noticed some dark clouds in the distance, Ryan: "Chief! I see some dark clouds & they don't look pretty…" Chief looked up & saw those nasty dark clouds heading there way, Chief: "Ryan, looks like we're gonna have to batten down the hatches" Ryan: "Do u think it's gonna be a bad one" Chief: "I don't think, I know, hop to it!" Ryan: "F**k man…" Back w/ DogStep, DogStep was ready to go through the storm, DogStep: "Okay, that should be tied well" DogStep felt a drop of rain, then it started raining, DogStep: "Crap…" the waves started getting higher & higher, DogStep: "Woah!" DogStep: "I can do this… I can do this, I-" the thunder grew louder & the waves got higher, DogStep: "Or not…" DogStep looked round his little raft, looking for something to grip on as he noticed the wave r higher, as the waves got higher, the waves started becoming 30 to 40 foot walls of water waves, DogStep: "I guess this is it for me! Goodbye Chief & Ryan! It was nice knowing u guys!" when DogStep looked up he saw a 60 foot wall of water, before he knew it smashed down, destroying the little raft DogStep has made, as DogStep got swapped away, he feared that wouldn't be able to Chief & Ryan but he prayed that everything will be alright w/ them, then everything went dark for DogStep

Back w/ Master Chief & Ryan, they were trying hard to keep stuff together, Ryan: "Chief! The Waves R Getting Higher!" Chief: "I See That Ryan! Quick! Go Tighten The Ropes To The Chests!" Ryan: "Got It!" Ryan: "Chief!?" Master Chief: "Wat?" Ryan: "Wat About Dog?" Chief: "I Don't Know, It Doesn't Seem like He's On The Raft!" Ryan: "Wat Do U Mean By That?!" Chief: "I'll Tell U When The Strom Is Over!" Ryan: "Okay!" after hours of heavy rain & rough seas, it finally calmed down, there raft took damage but it still stabilized in a way, Ryan: "Man, what a night, Chief r u okay?" Chief: "Yeah, just fantastic" Ryan: "it looks like we took moar damage then I thought" Chief: "We'll be just fine, I'll get it fix but we wouldn't have so much damage if u & Dog didn't expand the f**king raft" Ryan: "speaking of Dog, where is he? & wat do u mean that Dog isn't on the raft?" Chief: "Wat I mean is that, earlier when I looked for Dog, I noticed some stuff gone, like some wood was missing, some of the food I made was gone 2, so there is a possibility that Dog went out on his own" Ryan: "Wat!?" Chief: "U heard me, watever went through Dog's mind must have been something stupid" Ryan: "B-But… that storm we went through, that's means Dog probably got killed in that storm… poor Dog, all lone…" Chief: "Look Ryan, I would say, let's go looking for him but I have no clue where Dog went to or the direction he chose" Ryan: "Do u think that Dog probably went to find a ship?" Chief: "Y the f**k would Dog make a small raft just to find a ship?" Ryan: "Maybe it's because of the bet u guys made!" Chief: "Actually it was moar like a challenge then a bet" Ryan: "U know wat I mean, Dog probably was sick of not seeing a single ship so he went out on his own looking for one" Chief: "Well that's stupid of him, he should know that were less likely to run into a ship cuz were in the middle of f**king know where's" Ryan: "He probably wouldn't have done it if u guys didn't make that stupid challenge & drag me into it" Chief: "technically Dog drag u into it not me" Ryan: "Watever! I still got dragged into it!" Chief: "Don't get loud w/ me, Dog ain't here to stop me from killing u so u better slow your roll before I slow it for u" Ryan: "Also, I sick of u threating me, u have been scaring & threating me since we got on the U.S.S Wolf Pack" Chief: "Well excuse me but threating people is my specialty" Ryan: "Specialty my ass" Chief: "Well while u sit there & be mad at me, I'm gonna fix this raft before something else comes by & destroys it"

As for DogStep, when he woke up, he felt a bit light headed, stuck on a piece of wood, w/out anything to eat, no nothing, DogStep: "Ouch… wat a night, I thought I was a goner, but where am I?..." DogStep stood up & looked around, trying to figure out where he is, he noticed that the waves have calmed down & it's a bit cloudy, DogStep: "Hmmm it's no use, who knows where I am, I could be anywhere in this big ocean" DogStep signs, DogStep: "I don't even know how far I went, how long I've been drifting &-" suddenly DogStep heard a noise in the distance, looking to see where it came from, DogStep: "Wat the fazbear was that?... I hope that wasn't a shark" then he heard it again, as DogStep turned around then he could believe eyes, it was a ship, DogStep welled up w/ tears, he couldn't believe it he found a ship, a ship take him home, DogStep: "Oh My Lucky Stars! I found a ship which means I won the challenge!" DogStep noticed that it was starting sail the opposite direction, DogStep had to think of some way to get there addition, then DogStep remembered that he stored a flare gun in his hair, DogStep: "Thank goodness that Mario gave this to me" then without any hesitation DogStep pointed it up towards the sky shot it off into the air, he saw that the people on the boat noticed, the ship was coming towards him, as the ship stopped right next to him, the crew of the ship threw down the live preserver, they pulled up DogStep up, finally he was back on a ship, the captain ran to see if the person is okay, Captain Derek: "R u okay?..." DogStep: "Yea-" DogStep gasped, DogStep: "Der! I can't believe its u!" Captain Derek: "I told u once & I'll tell u again plz don't call me that!" DogStep: "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see u again, wat r u doing here Derek? I thought u went back to shore?" Captain Derek: "I would have but after my assistance told me that the three of u disappeared I had to go looking for u, we ships looking for u guys" DogStep: "Really?" Captain Derek: "Yeah, where r you're 2 friends?" DogStep: "There still stuck on a raft" Captain Derek: "Point me the direction, we have no time to lose" DogStep: "Right! Also would it too late to ask for some food cuz I've been eating nothing but fish & potatoes… & beets… also boiled salt water…" Derek shook his head a bit, Captain Derek: "All right"

While DogStep, Captain Derek & his crew look for Ryan & Chief, Chief replaced the damages that the storm did, Chief: "Finally finish" Ryan: "Good, now since u finished that, we need to start finding DogStep" Master Chief: "Find Dog? Bruh who knows where he is by now, we have no clue when he felt, how much he took & wat was going through his head to think he can find a f**king ship out here" Ryan: "Well maybe if u didn't make such a ridiculous challenge, he would still be here" Chief: "Yeah right" Ryan: "Wat do u mean yeah right?" Master Chief: "Well for one, after being out here for so long, I'm surprised that he still had his sanity" Ryan: "Actually Chief, we didn't lose our sanity cuz we had someone to talk to but I'm gonna end up losing mind if I keep talking to u" Master Chief: "& I'm gonna end up hurting u if u don't shut the f**k up" Ryan: "Have u ever gone one day without threating anyone?" Chief: "Yeah, if people don't piss me off like wat you're doing right now" Ryan: "You know Chief, I like u to go one day without being a prick" Chief: "In your dreams" Ryan: "F**k yo-"Chief: "Sssshhhh, did u hear that?" Ryan: "Don't shush me mother f**ker" Chief: "Ryan, shut up & listen for a sec, will ya" Chief & Ryan listen, then that noise came, Ryan: "Uhhh…. Chief should we be worried" Chief: "I don't know but it does sounds like a… ship" Ryan: "S-Ship" Chief: "Yeah" Chief & Ryan looked around, then suddenly Ryan noticed a ship in the distance, Ryan: "Look Chief, over there!" Chief turned around & saw the ship heading towards them, then before Chief or Ryan said anything they saw a blonde haired dog popped up from the side & they couldn't believe it, it was DogStep, Ryan & Chief: "Dog?..." DogStep: "Hai guys!" Ryan: "Dog! You're okay!" DogStep: "Yep, I never been moar happier to see my friends again" Chief: "How the f**k did u find a ship?" DogStep: "Actually I ran into the U.S.S Wolf Pack!" Ryan: "Na huh" Captain Derek: "Ah hoy mates!" Chief: "I'm surprised that Dog actually found a ship, well done Dog"

After the crew finally got Chief & Ryan back the ship, they food & drinks & finally after days of being out in the ocean, Ryan was relieved to finally take a shower again, Ryan: "Refreshing" stepping out of the shower & putting on fresh clothing, Chief: "Holy sh*t, my weapons r still here" Ryan: "Huh, I'm surprised they haven't found it" Master Chief: "Same here" DogStep: "Sup Guys" DogStep walked into the room, sitting on one of the beds that they haven't slept in for days, DogStep: "Do u guys feel better now?" Ryan: "Yeah, a whole lot better, how did u managed to run into Captain Derek?" DogStep: "To be honest, that was just pure luck, I just went into a random direction & moved forward from there" Chief: "Which reminds me, y were u stupid enough to go alone out in the ocean, u couldn't have been killed" DogStep: "I know but when I thinking about it, I felt like it was my fault, like I was reasonable for the whole mess, also instead helping I felt like I was being lazy & not doing anything so I made myself a little raft, got some food & took off but I did not expect that storm & man let me to tell u, those water walls were huge" Chief: "& yet somehow you're still standing" DogStep: "Oh & Chief, guess wat" Chief: "Wat?" DogStep: "I won the challenge so u know wat that means" Chief: "Oh f**k no…" DogStep: "Oh hell yeah" Ryan: "Well did make a bet w/ Dog & he did find a ship, on top of that, he found the U.S.S Wolf Pack" Chief grumbled a bit, Master Chief: "Fine…" DogStep got a big smile on his face, DogStep: "Yay!" Chief: *sign * I can't believe I lost an f**king bet w/ a dog pony" suddenly they hear a knock on the door & it was Captain Derek, Captain Derek: "U guys doing okay?" DogStep: "Yep" Ryan: "Yeah, now since I can finally take a shower" Derek chuckles a bit, Captain Derek: "Well I'm glad to see u guys r doing just fine" Derek looks at Chief & sees that he looks grumpy, Captain Derek: "U okay Chief? U look pissed off" Chief: "I am pissed off, I have to go to the Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat, the stupidest place on earth!" Captain Derek: "okay then, I don' forced to go to such a place" Chief: "Cuz I made a f**king bet w/ Dog & Ryan, & it f**king succs" Captain Derek: "Well then, I have no clue wat the back story is for that bet & I'm going to keep it that way, oh & by the way, were almost there to shore… altho I am really curious of how u guys disappeared from the ship, my assistance went to go check on u guys to see if u need anything but he couldn't find u guys plus he also told me that the raft disappeared to" DogStep looked down at the floor, still feeling the guilt that he had back on the raft, DogStep: "Captain… It was my fault…. I'm the reason y the raft disappeared & for getting all three of us lost at sea" Captain Derek: "How so?" Chief: "He's dumbass pulled a leaver that held the raft in place" Ryan: "Chief he asked Dog, not u" Chief: "Succ a dick" Captain Derek: "Calm down u 2, there's no need for fighting, u guys got saved, feed & showed so there's no need to be fighting & pointing fingers at people" Ryan: "Well Chief started it.." Captain Derek rolled his eyes, DogStep: "Well actually, Chief is right… I did pulled the leaver, I didn't stopped & listen to Ryan… I'm sorry Captain" Captain Derek: "It's okay Dog, it's water under the bridge now… just the next time u guys come back on my ship, plz don't do stupid stuff like this again" DogStep, Ryan & Chief nodded in agreement, then the Captain's assistance knocked on the door & opened it, Jesus: "I'm sorry to interrupt but we've reached land" Captain Derek: "terrific" Dogstep, Ryan & Chief gathered there thing & started getting off the ship, Ryan was so happy to see land again, Ryan: "Finally, I get to touch land again" Chief: "Same here" DogStep: "Don't forget Chief where u have to take me" Chief: "how can I forget… I if I don't take u, your gonna bug me to go & keep reminding me"

After a couple of days of recovering from being lost at sea, Ryan finally got to finish editing his Hello Neighbor vid, & got busy on recording & other vidz & catching up to do, Chief & DogStep went to the Goofy Goober Ice Cream Party Boat, even tho Chief was very upset to be there, he only did it because of the bet he made w/ DogStep, but as Chief was there, he noticed that DogStep seems moar happier than ever, & he realized that it cuz he's there but he doesn't y but he rolled w/ it just to get it over w/, As for Ryan he note to himself that he should think twice before getting on a raft even tho you're playing hide & seek w/ friends on a cruise ship.

The End


End file.
